


Snow Kiss

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The stillness is easy between Wedge and Tycho as they wonder through the unfamiliar streets, walking close together but not quite touching, their breaths fogging the air.





	Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of drabble prompts on Tumblr: "midnight walk" and "enjoying the first snow together" and for Advent Calender Challenge bingo square "snow."

It's dark and cold, the city around them quiet, and Wedge and Tycho are walking. They've left the rest of the squadron behind in a little cantina celebrating a wonderfully successful mission and slipped out for moment of quiet.

The stillness is easy between then as they wonder through the unfamiliar streets, walking close together but not quite touching. Their breaths fog the air.

“This is nice,” Wedge says, even the soft words seeming to ring in the empty street. “Something of a change from the lasers and the engines-”

“And the carousing?” Tycho stops walking, smiling over at him. “You like it?”

“I'd have this all the time if I could,” Wedge admits.

“You'd get bored. And you'd miss us.”

Wedges turns a soft look on him. “I never said I'd be alone.”

Tycho makes to respond, then pauses and looks up. Wedge follows his gaze and sees what he does: white flakes drifting down from the sky, swirling in the light breeze and creating halos around the streetlamps. Wedge watches Tycho watch the snow for a moment, the way delicate flakes settle in his hair and on the arms of his jacket.

Driven by impulse, Wedge steps forward, gripping his lapels and pulling him into a kiss. He feels Tycho smile into it as his arms automatically loop around his waist.

“What was that?” Tycho asks when they part.

“Couldn't let the moment pass,” Wedge says, laying his head on Tycho's shoulder, nose just brushing his soft scarf. “I'm an old romantic.”

“So you are.” But Tycho's words are fond, and he brushes a kiss to Wedge's hair. “That's one of the things I love about you.”


End file.
